


A Strange New Beginning

by ChimkenNumget



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean would you even consider this a kid fic?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i guess..?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/pseuds/ChimkenNumget
Summary: What seems to be a normal day took a turn when two of the queens suddenly became children.Now it's up to the remaining queens to take care of them before they turn back to their normal ages and before things get more and more hectic.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Bagel Fight Gone Wrong! (We Turned Into Kids?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I say the title gave me more troubles than the actual fic itself?  
> Anyways   
> So you guys know how in the anime Kokoro Connect, like a part of it, they suddenly became children? Yeah, that's kinda like the case here.

It was just a normal day, well, as normal as it can get; Anne was out with Percy on a date, and the remaining queens were just in their home, doing whatever they found entertaining at the time. Aragon was watching television with Catherine, and Cleves was outside playing with her dogs. The only ones left together were Katherine and Jane. 

Normally people wouldn't leave those two alone, especially when they're in the kitchen and there's a shortage in bagels; those two are notorious for fighting over the last bagel. And it's honestly to no surprise they heard yelling from the kitchen. 

"It's mine, Jane!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"Back off, it's mine!"

And there it is. 

Aragon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned her head and yelled, "you two better not throw knives again!" Yet she was met back with silence. How odd. She turned to Catherine who also had a puzzled look. Just a few seconds ago Jane and Katherine were arguing, and suddenly they're dead quiet. Only when a distinct cry of a child was heard did the alarms went off in their heads. 

Catherine and Aragon wasted no more time and hurriedly went to the kitchen. It seems Cleves also had the same thought, seeing as she's already there, eyes wide with panic and worry. Once they finally arrived, instead of seeing Jane and Kat bickering, they saw two very young kids on the floor. The small brunette was crying, while the blonde one was trying to calm her down. 

Were those... Jane and Katherine? 

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" The child that they assumed was Jane cried out in her own panic, her arms were wrapped around the toddler, trying to soothe her down. "Please don't tell my father," she added, an evident fear in her words. 

The other three queens couldn't help but stare at them. How did this happen? Did someone do this? Either way, just gawking at the children wouldn't help their situation. 

"Don't worry," Catherine finally spoke, softly, her voice was merely a whisper, "we're not going to tell him. But can you please tell us who you are?" 

"I'm Jane," the child stuttered out, wiping away a few stray tears from her eyes. 

"So that must be Katherine," Parr said almost to herself, eyes now fixating themselves to the, she thinks, three year old who was hugging Jane tight. 

"I guess..." was Jane's quiet reply. 

Parr's brows furrowed, "you don't know who she is?" She motioned to the child hugging Jane, to which the young blonde shook her head. 

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey it's fine, don't worry," Catherine said, squeezing Jane's shoulder in reassurance. 

Cleves, finally out of her reverie, finally asked, "so how did this happen?" 

"We don't know, Cathy and I were just watching a movie, then suddenly these two went quiet," Aragon responded. 

"Who's gonna tell Anne about this?" Inquired Catherine. 

The three elder queens looked at each other, then Cleves slowly reached her hand to her face and touched her nose with her index finger. 

"Dibs not it on telling Anne," she said. 

Aragon sputtered, "you can't just do that! Cathy, tell her that–" Aragon turned to her goddaughter who was also touching her nose with her index finger, shaking her head– "I hate both of you," the first queen muttered. 

"Anyways!" said Cleves, "why don't we bring them to the living room?" She suggested, now kneeling down in front of Jane. The two kids looked at her expectantly. "We're not gonna hurt you, okay? My name is Anna, those two are Catherine and Catalina," she pointed at each queen, "and we're gonna take care of you before your cousin comes home, okay?" 

Both the children nodded. 

"Good! Now, Jane, let me take Kitty Kat off of you," she said, now taking Kat and carried her by the hip. 

Catherine reached her hand out to Jane, "come on, I doubt the floor is comfortable," she chuckled and smiled when Jane took her hand, albeit hesitantly. 

Now came the hard thing: explaining to Anne what happened. Anne is known to be protective towards her cousins, and this happening to them would not only give Anne a heart attack, but would also cost the other queens their heads. The second queen is someone you can mess with and mess around with, but once you touch one or both of her cousins, she'll drag you to hell herself. Yes, Anne Boleyn's family are the people you don't really want to mess with. So that's why Cleves and Parr made the wise decision to let Aragon explain. 

"If she somehow kills me," Aragon began, now taking a seat on her chair, "I'm haunting you both." She then pointed to the red and blue queens. 

"Aww," Cleves cooed, placing Kat on the sofa next to Jane, "love you too, Lina!"

"We'll be sure to bring you flowers on your grave," Catherine chuckled. 

The first queen sighed, "how do I even tell her? Hey, Anne, your cousins magically turned into children! We don't know how, but at least they're still alive!"

"Yeah, that's like asking God for an immediate death," Parr laughed, shaking her head. 

"Anne is not gonna buy that!" Cleves exclaimed. "Just tell her that it's the curse of the bagels. Jane and Kat fight too much and the bagel gods didn't like it." 

Parr and Aragon looked at her like she had three heads, yet it was enough to elicit laughter from the children. 

Cleves' grin widened and started joking around more, now leaving Catherine and Aragon to talk. 

"Do you think this is temporary?" Catherine asked, eyes still glued at the children seated on the couch. 

"I hope so," Aragon quietly replied. 

The two children seem to enjoy Cleves' corny jokes, especially Jane (of course she does), but one thing that didn't sit right with them was that Jane did not know who Katherine was. And they doubt Katherine would know who Jane is. So that means they don't know who Anne is. 

_ What happened to their memories? _ Catherine thought to herself,  _ did they regain the memories of their past lives when they were children? Or is it the memories of their life in this new world? _

"Ms. Anna?" Jane quietly said, breaking Catherine and Aragon from their own thoughts. Cleves hummed in return. "Where are we?"

Cleves cleared her throat, "ah, well," she stuttered out, rubbing her neck sheepishly, "you're home!" 

That made Parr facepalm. 

"Home?" Young Katherine repeated, her tiny hands that were playing with her hair stopped moving. 

"Yeah!" Cleves nodded, yet cold sweat ran down her back.  _ I think I fucked up, _ she cursed to herself. "This is home!"

The two children squirmed in their seats, looking uncomfortable. 

"But don't worry!" Parr jumped in, waving her hands, "your cousin would be home any minute!"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, your cousin, Anne!" Exclaimed both Cleves and Parr, both sharing a somewhat nervous grin. 

That claim didn't seem to give the girls some peace, seeing as now Kat curled to a ball, hugging her legs close, and Jane was staring at her lap, hands balling into fists. 

"Will you tell her what happened?" Jane asked in the tiniest voice. 

Parr's brows furrowed in worry. "We have to, darling," she softly said. 

"Is she going to hit me?" 

That alone was enough to make the elder queens freeze in their places. Kat, after hearing the word "hit," curled even more and started shaking her head, muttering almost incoherent things under her breath. Parr's heart almost stopped beating right there, and Cleves could only clutch her chest at the question. Aragon though, it felt like someone stabbed her right through her chest. Hearing that from Jane, from a younger version of her, just tore Aragon apart. And the fact that Jane asked that so casually almost made her cry. 

_ Was this a normal thing for her back then? Was this normal for both of them? _

"No," Aragon finally spoke after a long silence, stepping in and kneeling in front of Jane, "no, she won't."

"Father did."

That managed to make Parr tear up. Cleves almost looked like she was ready to punch someone. 

"Anne is not your father, mija. Anne loves both of you so much," said the first queen, her left hand stroking Kat's hair softly, trying to calm the three year old down, while the other gingerly caressed Jane's cheek. "She would do anything to protect you, love. I doubt she'd hurt you. I'm sure she'll freeze hell over before she gets to hurt the two of you." She chuckled, now tearing up a bit. "Your cousin, no matter how questionable her morals are, will always have a place in her heart for the two of you, her precious Kitten and her little Dove."

At that, the children turned queens looked at each other, then with an almost inaudible voice, Katherine asked, "Anne won't yell like daddy did?" There was a slight waver in her voice, as she choked out a quiet sob. 

"No, mija. Anne will never ever yell at you."

"She won't hit me with a cane?" Was Jane's added question, and it actually made Parr cry a bit. 

Aragon shook her head, "like I said, she will never hurt you two. She loves you two so much, I hope you know that." 

The two children looked at each other before nodding, giving Aragon a smile. It didn't quite reach their eyes, but it's a start. 

"So now the only thing we have to think of is–"

"I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil," Parr muttered. 

Cleves stood up from the floor and patted Aragon's back, "good luck, Ari!" She said with a grin, now walking deeper in the house. "I'll see you in heaven!" Then she left, Parr following close behind. 

"We'll see you kids later!" Parr added before she too left. 

"See you in heaven," Aragon repeated, venom dripping with every word, "that is, of course, if you too are going to heaven," she quietly said, gritting her teeth. Sighing, she stood up and took a deep breath. "Well, your cousin's home."

"That I am! And Percy's with me!" Anne yelled out, making the children flinch at the sound, but Anne seems to still be unaware of the kids sitting on the couch. "Now where are Jane and Kat? I bought them bagels!"

"Well," Aragon trailed off, motioning to the children who was now looking terrified of Anne. 

The second queen's heart almost dropped. "What..?" her knees buckled, and Percy was quick to steady her. "Jane? Katherine?" She called out, and now the younger of the two kids seem to perk from her hiding place behind Jane. 

Those silver and magenta eyes stared at her with fear, they were so young, so frail, and Anne's heart ached. 

"Who did this? How did this happen?!" She suddenly growled, glaring at Aragon. 

The first queen raised her arms in defence, "we're not sure, but please calm down while I explain." 

Anne gritted her teeth, "then explain.  _ Now _ ." 

A tired sigh escaped Aragon's lips,  _ this is going to be a long day. _


	2. An Opportunity (Let's Not Waste It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining to Anne what they didn't know happen, Anne and Percy now tries to take care of two frightened children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up  
> So here's chapter two hahah

Aragon has never seen Anne look so pissed before. Yet she knew, deep down, that anger's root was worry, and she honestly couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't be worried after finding out two of your cousins magically became children again? Hell, they're distantly related and even the rest of the queens are worried. So now trying to calm the second queen was Aragon's top priority at the moment. 

The first queen led Anne to the kitchen, leaving Percy with the kids. Once they're at the kitchen and finally out from listening ears, Aragon finally spoke, "we honestly don't know what happened–"

Anne opened her mouth to cut in, but Aragon held her hand up, which made Anne shut her mouth and let the first queen continue. 

"All we know is that they were fighting over something, I think you already know what it is, and suddenly they're like that." 

"There wasn't anyone with them at the time?" Anne asked, almost frantic. 

Shaking her head, Aragon gave her an apologetic look. "I'm truly sorry, but we can only pray that this is only temporary, and they'll still turn back to their normal selves."

"Did they remember anything before they got turned into children?"

Again, Catalina shook her head. "They don't even know who we are and they don't seem to recognize each other. But they do remember their family." Aragon then bit her lip, unsure whether to tell Anne about Jane and Katherine's fathers, or not, assuming the second queen already knows. 

Anne sighed, almost heavy and tired. "I see," she quietly said, eyes now downcast. "Thank you, Lina."

"You're welcome," she said, placing her hand on Anne's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll all help you with this, Anne. You're not alone in this, we're a family." Aragon gave Anne a soft smile, "I'm sure they'll be back to their old selves before you know it!"

"Wow, you're weird when you're being positive," scoffed Anne, grinning at Aragon. 

Aragon rolled her eyes playfully and lightly shoved Anne, "way to ruin the moment, Bo-loser," she sneered, which only prompted a laugh from Anne. 

"Thanks again, Lina." Anne said, "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Boleyn," Aragon waved her hand dismissively, "just say the word, and we'll help you with whatever regarding Jane and Katherine. They're our family too." 

Anne nodded, now pulling Aragon close, hugging her. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Aragon hugged back, patting Anne's back. "Don't mention it," she said, now pulling away. "But you should probably go and talk to them, lest that husband of yours teaches them something inappropriate."

"Oh please," she scoffed with a small smirk, "the only thing he'll teach them is how to pick a lock, and I doubt those two would catch on." Both queens laughed at the thought, it wasn't really far from the truth if they're being honest. "Anyways, yeah, I should go to the and—"

"Excuse me?" A tiny voice called out from the entrance of the kitchen. Both elder queens turned and saw Katherine peeking from the doorway. 

"Yes, darling?" Anne softly said, "is there something you want?" 

Katherine fidgeted in her place,now taking a step forward. 

"I best be going, I'll see you two later," Aragon chimed in, ruffling Kat's hair before leaving. Anne heard a faint whisper of "you're doing great, querida," from the first queen before she actually left, and it made Anne smile a bit. 

Anne approached Katherine, and the three year old suddenly latched onto her leg, almost catching her off guard. 

"I'm hungry," was Kat's muffled reply, "Mr. Percy said I shouldn't eat the lock." 

_Of course. He really is teaching them how to pick a lock._ Anne rolled her eyes at that, then kneeled down to Kat's level. "Well, is there anything you want to eat, Kitten? We have cookies, some fruit, and I guess there's still some ice-cream." 

"Ice-cream?" Kat whispered, looking up at Anne with hopeful eyes. 

"Of course, love," the second queen said in a voice full of affection, she then carried Katherine and placed her on top of the table. "You wait here while I get it, don't jump off, okay?" She chuckled, booping Kat's nose, earning a small giggle from the toddler 

Humming along a tune she used to know, Anne walked towards the fridge. Opening the freezer, she asked, "we have chocolate and strawberry, which one would you want?" She turned and saw Kat shrugging, almost looking shy. "Okay, both it is!" After those words escaped her lips, she heard a small gasp from Katherine and saw her looking shocked and almost scared. "Something wrong, Kitty?"

"Won't Ms. Lina get mad?" She whispered, the fear in her eyes almost made Anne drop the ice-cream and just hug Kat and protect her from the evils of this world. 

"No, God no, Kat," she said, a slight hint of desperation laced on to it. "Lina won't be mad, I promise. Who would get mad at a face like that?" She tried to joke, yet Kat only frowned, worry almost growing. 

"Daddy didn't let me eat ice-cream," Kat said in a hushed tone, looking down. 

Anne scoffed at the mention of her uncle, "your daddy isn't here, so you can have all the ice-cream you want, Kitten! If he tries to stop you then… then I'll punch him!" She then made quick jabbing motions, placing the tub of ice-cream besides Kat. The young girl seems to find it amusing, seeing as she's now clapping and laughing at her older cousin's antics. 

The second queen smiled and went to get spoons, once she returned, she sat on the chair in front of Kat. Watching her younger cousin just enjoying the ice-cream made her heart warm, Kat was just so happy. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder, _it wasn't called "ice-cream" back then. So her memories are from this century. Which means… Edmund Howard is also here._ She gritted her teeth at the thought, _that could possibly mean John Seymour is here too._

She doesn't know everything, but she does know how Jane and Katherine would often refuse talking about their fathers and family in general; with the former just avoiding the question entirely, and the latter almost trying to defend her father and his questionable actions towards her. Anne knew something was wrong, she knew how fucked up her family is, it was to no surprise Edmund Howard and John Seymour also fucked up their children's childhood. _Now to find out what those bastards actually did._

"Annie?" Kat quietly spoke, breaking Anne from her thoughts. 

"Yes, Kitty?" The second queen said, still in a daze. 

"Are you mad?" 

Anne's brows furrowed, yet she tried not to show it, "no, why would I be mad?"

"You look mad… do you want ice-cream?" Pushing the tub of ice-cream towards Anne, Kat also gave her the extra spoon. 

Shaking her head, Anne pushed it back towards Kat. "Don't worry, it's all yours, darling." She smiled, and Kat nodded. "And I'm sorry, I'm not mad. I'm just… _thinking_."

"About what?" Kat asked before taking another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream. 

"Nothing," she said almost to herself. "You don't have to worry about it, Kitten. Just enjoy that ice-cream of yours!" 

Before Kat could ask further questions, both of them heard a thud coming from the living room, causing both of them to flinch, with Anne perked up in alarm and Kat hugging herself in fear. 

Wasting no more time, Anne held Kat and carried her towards the living room, the source of the sound. When she heard a cry her heart pounded in her chest, _that's Jane!_ She started running as Kat clung to her tighter. 

Once she arrived, she saw Percy hugging Jane, stroking her hair softly. Eyeing the living room, she saw a now broken lock at the farthest corner of the room. "What's going on?" She asked, approaching her husband and her now six year old cousin. 

Jane hid under Percy's hold, muttering apologies under her breath. 

"She threw the lock, guess she was pissed she didn't unlock it," Percy said in a hushed tone, still trying to comfort Jane. "It's alright, Jane. I'm not mad, no one here is mad, okay?" He whispered onto Jane's hair, holding her tighter. "No one will ever be mad at you."

"But I threw it, and it's broken, and it's not right!" Jane cried out, burying herself deeper in the crook of Percy's neck. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Percy cooed, wiping away Jane's tears. "It's alright. You know, the first time I ever tried to pick a lock I threw it too, I never got it the first time," he chuckled sheepishly, and smiled when Jane's tears almost came to a halt. "Yeah, my friend had to keep me away from locks cause I didn't stop trying. That one mistake of yours of not being able to unlock it won't define you, okay, Jane? It's okay to make mistakes, you just have to learn from them. Do you understand?" 

Jane mutely nodded, nuzzling closer to Percy. 

"That's my girl," he whispered, hugging Jane closer. "It's okay, it's okay now." 

Anne's heart swelled with joy, the sight just making her tear up. Oh how she and Percy longed for something like this, longed for a family of their own, yet faith was not at their side, and they had to give up that dream. 

Kat tugged on Anne's shirt, and wiggled out of her hold. The toddler immediately ran to Percy and hugged Jane. "Janey! Janey! Annie gave me ice-cream! Do you want some?" She asked, trying to not fall off from Percy's hold. 

Jane looked up to Percy, then to Anne, almost as if asking for permission. 

"I'm sure Jane would want some, Kitten," Anne chuckled, taking Kat once again and carrying her. "Come on you two," then she led them to the kitchen. 

The next few hours passed by like a blur, with Jane and Kat enjoying their ice-cream, to them throwing bubbles at each other in the bath, to Percy and Anne struggling to find them clothes ("I'm gonna buy them some clothes tomorrow, don't worry," Percy assured Anne) and finally, after bonding with the rest of the queens, it's finally time for bed. Anne decided to just let them sleep in Jane's room, seeing as they're both small now and could easily fit in the bed, and she doubts the two of them wanted to be alone. A win-win if you ask her. After telling them where her room and the other queens' rooms were, where the bathroom was, it was time to say their goodnights. But of course, even that didn't come easy.

"Can you tell us a story, please?" Her plea was accompanied with her trademark puppy eyes, and that prompted a lighthearted scoff from Anne and a chuckle from Percy. 

"Of course, mon précieux chaton," Anne tapped her cheek in thought, "well, let me tell you the story of a Prince and a Princess." The two kids nodded, and Anne continued, "once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess, and they love each other so much…" as Anne progressed with the story, Jane and Kat listened intently to her story, often cutting in and laughing and gasping at some parts of it. Meanwhile, Percy was leaning on the doorway, a wistful look in his eyes. 

_Our story,_ he said to himself, _she's telling them our story_ . Of course he'd know. From the bishop who wanted them separated, their strict fathers, to the bad guy who took the princess away from the prince, that's what happened to them. And he can't help but smile when Anne was at the part of the universe giving the prince and princess another chance. _A second chance… a new opportunity._

Once Anne was done with her story, Kat and Jane's eyes were dropping. "Sleep now, loves. You still have a big day ahead of you," she cooed. "Now, if you two want anything, don't go downstairs alone, okay? Wake one of us up," Anne said, leaning down to place a kiss on Kat's forehead. "Also, you know where my room is, so if you're scared, you can go there. Percy and I will be there." She added, now kissing the top of Jane's head. Tucking both of them in, she softly smiled, "any more questions?" She joked, with the children just shaking their heads. "Very good," she kissed the two one last time before softly whispering, "good night, my little roses, I love you two so much," and the two responded with their own hushed "I love you's."

Anne let out a tired sigh, and she and Percy left the room. Once outside, Anne collapsed onto Percy, with the latter wasting no time in catching her. 

"Are you alright, my love?" Echoed Percy's quiet voice. 

"They're so… frail, Henry. They're so weak… so fragile…" Anne sobbed on to Percy's chest, wrapping her arms around her lover's torso, holding him close, almost afraid to let go. "What if I fuck up? What if I hurt them? I don't want to be like my father and uncles, Henry. I don't," she cried, hiding herself on the crook of Percy's neck. 

"You won't, I promise," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her body and rubbing her upper arms soothingly, trying to calm her down. "You and I are better than our fathers, Anne. You won't hurt them, I just know it."

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because you actually love them," he affirmed. "You love them more than anything, and they love you just as much. You won't fuck up, I know you won't." He smiled, pulling away from their hug to cup Anne's cheek, wiping away the tears that fell from her emerald eyes. "I'm here, Anne. And I will never leave you again. I'm here and those girls already wormed their way into my heart, and I love them so much. Nothing and no one will ever hurt them again, my love. Our girls are safe now."

_Our girls. Jane and Kat._

Anne smiled amidst the tears, "our girls… that's nice. It really feels like our dream is coming true," she said quietly, nuzzling to Percy's hand. 

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "I know this may be temporary, but at least we get to experience it, right?" 

The second queen's smile widened and she pulled Percy down and kissed him, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Once they broke free, Anne let out a quiet laugh, "yeah," she breathed out, "a chance for us to be parents."

Percy laughed as well, yet both held so much melancholia and longing in those laughter, so much yearning in their eyes, and he can't help but agree with Anne, for this is one chance they're willing to take, "an opportunity for us to be parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Anne and Percy y e a r n s™

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is it shit? Is it okay?   
> Also  
> If there are any mistakes please tell me so I can fix em and such


End file.
